Harry Potter and the Order of Thunder
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban where he finds a lost Journal full of powerful magic and he discovers who his true allies are.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of Thunder

Chapter one

-Harry-

"All in favor of conviction?" Dolores Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet voice as most of the Wizengamot present, mostly those who were Death Eaters or Voldemort sympathizers, voted him guilty for the use of an unforgiveable on another human being. "Mr. Potter you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban." Umbridge declared with a maniacal glint in her eyes as two aurors dragged him away.

As he passed the Weasleys he saw Ginny glaring at him while Mrs. Weasley yelled "I can't believe I thought you were good enough for my daughter you Dark Wizard!". Just before he was fully dragged out Harry saw the rest of the Weasley clan, minus Percy, glaring at the female Weasleys.

-Neville Longbottom-

-Room of Requirement-

"_And with a shocking conclusion Harry Potter has been sentenced to life in Azkaban."_ the radio announcer said as the trial results were released.

Standing Neville turned to the assembled crowd and said "Our Lord needs our help. Find a way to get him out of prison legally. We have no time to lose.". The twenty sum odd people immediately started looking through books of laws and facts to find a way to free Harry Potter.

-Next Day-

-Ministry of Magic-

Neville, heavily cloaked and hooded, walked along side a similarly dressed Daphne Greengrass towards the minister's office. "Do you have an appointment Umbridge asked sickly.

"Our master, Lord Tiberius Thor, sent us to make an alliance with your Minister." Daphne said in a neutral tone.

"Go in." the toad woman waved them in.

Fudge was pacing back and forth in his office in a clear panic, "Yes?" he asked when he saw them, "What can I do for you?".

"We have come to get Harry Potter released from Azkaban." Neville said calmly waiting for the explosion from the man in front of him.

What he was not expecting was for the man to sigh and say "We have the same goal then." before sitting down dejectedly and continuing "I wasn't at his trial because I was getting a medical examination. Someone has been giving me hate potions targeted towards Mr. Potter since the end of his third year and now I want to get him out of Azkaban and beg for his forgiveness.".

"Then you're in luck Minister." Daphne said, "We've found a loophole that will get Harry out of jail.".

Fudge's head snapped up so fast Neville was sure he heard it crack, "Really?" he asked the joy clear in his voice.

"Yes," Neville continued, "After Voldemort's first destruction when Harry was a baby Harry was declared an honorary auror. Barty Crouch Sr. managed to get a law passed during the first war giving aurors the right to use unforgivables on Death Eaters and this law was never revoked. I would recommend along with freeing Harry that you arrest Umbridge. She attempted to use the cruciatus on Harry while at school and used a blood quill on students dozens of times, mainly Harry.".

Fudge's countenance darkened and he walked over to the fireplace, after throwing in some floo powder he said "Rufus, Amelia I need your assistance and bring a couple of aurors with you.". As the thee four people stepped out Fudge called "Dolores your assistance is needed." and the toad like woman walked in.

"Yes Minister?" she asked curiously.

"Aurors arrest the undersecretary!" Fudge yelled "She is to be tried for use of a blood quill on a minor, attempted use of the cruciatus on a minor, and suspected administration of a hate potion to a ministry official.". The two aurors dragged the witch off kicking and screaming before Fudge turned to the people Neville assumed were Rufus and Amelia "Go to Azkaban and release Mr. Potter, I have found that what he did was perfectly legal besides being completely deserved.".

"Yes Minister." they both said before flooing out.

-Harry-

-Longbottom Manor-

"Neville what's going on?" Harry asked confused. He had been released from Azkaban after only a day.

"We found a loophole in the law that allowed us to get you out. We also managed to get Fudge on your side, besides it turned out that he had been given a hate potion keyed to you. So he had Umbridge arrested as well because he thinks she gave him the potion." Neville answered ahs he handed Harry some clean robes instead of the rags that Azkaban prisoners were forced to wear.

"Who's we?" Harry asked more curious now than confused.

At this Neville blushed a bit, "Myself and a group of others who are loyal to you and you alone. We call ourselves the Order of Thunder and as our Lord we gave you the Title of Tiberius Thor the first, that part was Lavender's idea and I got outvoted on it. Most of the DA minus a few people Cho, Smith, and Edgecome along with a few people who weren't in the DA like Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater, and a few Slytherins who truly hate the way their house is run.".

"Then you should add Ginny to the list of those who are not my supporters. She and her mother think of me as a Dark Wizard now." Harry said sadly, as he slipped on his new robes and put a tattered journal in his pocket.

"What's that Harry?" Neville asked curiously pointing at the journal.

-Flashback-

-Azkaban Prison-

-Previous day-

"Here's your cell Mr. Potter." the auror who was escorting him said opening the cell door.

"Why have you been so kind to me?" Harry asked warily.

"You used an unforgiveable yes but on an evil psychotic bitch who had just murdered your recently cleared Godfather." the guard said, "Plus every auror guarding this block had family or friends killed or tortured by her so we are on your side. Here is your journal, all the inmates are given these along with a self inking quill in the hopes that they will write down secrets that the ministry can use later.".

Harry nodded and walked in to his cell. As he leaned against the wall he felt something shift behind him turning he found a loose brick covering a cubby space. Inside the cubby he found a journal like the one he had been given only filled with strange notes and symbols. Putting his own journal in the cubby Harry sat down to read the old journal.

-end flashback-

"We'll have to look through that later." Neville said interested, "But first I think that the Order wants to welcome you officially for the first time. " and with that Neville opened the door and Harry saw a crowd of close to twenty five people cheering for him. Only one wasn't cheering and that was Ginny Weasley standing in a corner looking nervous.

Pointing at her Harry growled "Get out." and everyone save Neville and the male Weasleys looked confused.

"Harry surely you can for…" Ginny began.  
"You expect me to forgive you?!" Harry thundered (Pun intended), " I do not forgive traitors! You and your mother sided with the Wizengamot to throw me into Azkaban. Your brothers and father however were loyal to me and tried to defend ne.".

"That's why Dad disowned them!" Ron yelled out, "He said that they gave up the right to be a Weasley when they turned their back on the person who our family owed two life debts to.".

Ginny quickly ran from the room and Harry turned to the rest of the assembled people " I need several different items quickly to make some weapons to help defeat Voldemort. I will give a list to Neville and my Gringotts account may be used to quire these items.". Writing down the list Harry gave it to Neville and then went to his room to study his new journal.

**Hello people, here is a very strange new story idea I have come up with. If anyone can guess what Harry weapons Harry is making then I will tell you the most powerful thing in his new journal, I'll even give you a hint: two of the items he is collecting to make them are diamond and ruby. Now I want reviews and messages about how I should update my stories from now on. Which ones I should do first and in what order, etc., etc. and if I should put any in hiatus.**


	2. Chapter 2

'thought'

**A/N: Okay everybody here are the results so far (and the info is still on my profile): **

**Poll one:**

**Harry Potter and the Power of the Soul: 0**

**Harry Potter and the Crow: 0**

**Harry Potter and the Goblin Champions: 0**

**Harry Potter and the Power of Anger: 2**

**Revolution Poll: **

**Option 1: 0**

**Option 2: 1**

Harry Potter and the Order of Thunder

Chapter two

Recap:

Ginny quickly ran from the room and Harry turned to the rest of the assembled people " I need several different items quickly to make some weapons to help defeat Voldemort. I will give a list to Neville and my Gringotts account may be used to quire these items.". Writing down the list Harry gave it to Neville and then went to his room to study his new journal.

-1 week later-

-Longbottom Manor-

-Harry-

Harry was lying in his bed reading his journal when he heard a knock on his door, "Harry," Neville said as he poked his head through the door "we've got all the ingredients you asked for.".

"Thank you Neville. Assemble the Order and I will meet with them." Harry replied closing and pocketing the small book.

"Yes Lord Thor." Neville finished and left Harry to get ready.

Ten minutes later Harry was standing before the Order, "Good work everyone on getting the supplies that I needed. Now I will need Neville and one other person to assist me on my next project. The rest of you prepare a ritual room for tomorrow. Dismissed.", Neville and Daphne broke off towards Harry while the rest left to work on the ritual room.

"Harry what exactly are we doing?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Making some wands." Harry replied, "The unicorn materials are for a wand designed for healing and shielding, a wand of light. The dementor materials are for combat and destruction, a wand of darkness. These wands will go to Neville, my lieutenant. The other two will be for me but on a much more powerful scale.". Harry laughed at their dumbfounded expressions, "Close your mouths you'll attract flies.".

Neville shook himself before giving a feral grin, "I almost feel sorry for the Death Eaters, almost." this caused the three to laugh as they went to make the wands. The wands for Neville were simple to make and took about an hour apiece. For the light wand Harry drilled a hole through the horn and put a unicorn hair dipped in unicorn blood (all freely given) before filling the hole with a piece of diamond. After that he carved every rune he could for light, healing, shields, and life before filling them with the blood.

For the dark wand the process was repeated only with the objects coming from a dementor (dementor females grow a horn once in life and they all have hair under their hoods), an emerald cap was used instead of diamond, and the runes were for darkness, destruction, attack, and death. Once this was done Harry cut each of Neville's palms and placed one wand in each hand. The dark, wand black with glowing green runes, went in his right and the light wand, white with luminescent silver symbols went in his left; after a minute the blood bonded the wands to Neville he passed out from the magical backlash, Daphne looked worried until he heard him snoring.

"Alright," Harry said clapping his hands together "now it's my turn.". The wands he worked on now took much more time to create due to the volatile nature and rarity of the ingredients. The first wand was a "moon shielder" wand and was geared towards defense and healing. The wand was made of diamond instead of wood and for cores it had phoenix tears, unicorn blood, a gryphon feather, and a hair from the tail of a Pegasus.

The second was a "blood drinker" wand and was better suited to hexes, curses, and other offensive spells. It was made of ruby with the cores being basilisk venom, dementor blood, a cockatrice feather, and an acromantula hair. Unlike Neville's wands Harry's only had one rune apiece carved onto them, the moon shielder and blood drinker wands each had their own special rune that was created by the wands original owners and gave the wands their unique powers. Once he was finished he had Daphne do the same binding ritual on him that he had performed on Neville and after a minute he blacked out.

-Next day-

Harry woke up the next morning slightly sore and with a pounding headache, "Welcome back to the land of the living." a mirthful voice said of to the side. Turing Harry saw Daphne, Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Oh good you're all here." Harry said swinging around to face them, "Now I want to make something clear so none of you feel left out or insulted. I made Neville my lieutenant because he is the best fighter out of all of you so he is second in command in battle. Hermione you are the most intelligent of the group so you will be in charge of research and developing new spells. Ron you are a natural strategist so I want you to put those skills so use. Daphne you were raised in politics so you will lead our political wing.".

They all grinned and nodded, "Harry the ritual room is ready although I have no idea what you intend to do with all that blood you had us get." Hermione said.

Harry grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I'll tell you _after_ I do the ritual." he replied before giving a cheeky wave and running before what he had said sunk it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" he heard as he ran laughing.

'Same old Hermione' he thought gleefully as the ritual room door. Turning to the room he took the eighteen different bloods and drew a Celtic Pentagram and then sat in the middle of it while he chanted "Sit earum potentia sint mei. Vires sine eorum infirmitatem. Amplector virtute sua." (Let their power be mine. Their strengths without their weaknesses. I embrace their power.). As he said this he felt his muscles shift and his bones harden before a rush of power occurred and he blacked out, 'damnit not again'.

-Neville-

Neville was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the ritual room door waiting for Harry to come out when he felt the locking spell on the door shatter. Yanking the door open he saw Harry passed out on the floor, rushing in behind him Hermione did a diagnosis spell and her eyes got wide, "What's wrong?" Neville asked scared.

Shaking out of her stupor Hermione replied, "He's just passed out but his magical core has changed.".

"Changed how?" Daphne asked. "You all remember how strong he was before right?" she asked, they all nodded Neville thinking he was probably as powerful as Dumbledore'. "Well that was only a tenth of what his core is now.". Ron joined Harry passed out on the floor and Neville followed shortly thereafter but not before he heard Hermione and Daphne say in exasperation "Boys".

-Harry-

An hour later Harry woke up in the same room he had before, "Harry you really need to stop doing this." Daphne chuckled of to the side.

"Bloody Hell mate what kind of ritual was that? I mean it multiplied your core by ten!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald Language!" Hermione snapped before turning back to Harry, "He does have a point though Harry , you know power increasing rituals are dangerous.".

Groaning Harry got up, "It wasn't supposed to increase my magical core unless,… THAT SON OF A BITCH!" he suddenly shouted making them all jump.

"Harry what's wrong?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"One of the side effects of the ritual is that it removes all magical bindings including those on one's magical core.".

They all looked confused before Hermione exclaimed "That manipulative old goat! What was Dumbledore thinking?!".

"You mean Dumbledore did an illegal core binding on Harry?" Neville asked shocked, when Hermione nodded Neville's face hardened "Dumbfuck is really lucky that the Death Eaters are the bigger threat right now." he growled while Ron and Daphne nodded in agreement.

"So what was the ritual intended to do?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Enhance my physical and magical traits using the blood of humanoid magical creatures. The more different types of blood the more power." he told her not looking up.

"And what types of blood did you use?" she asked with a look that demanded answers.

Sheepishly Harry said "Let's see there was Dementor, werewolf, vampire, wendigo, mereperson, veela, siren, banshee, lamia, giant, all four types of troll, Sidhe, drow, and yeti.".

There was a pause before Hermione and Daphne screeched "What were you thinking?!" while Neville and Ron looked gobsmacked. Quickly Harry got up and ran thinking 'please let me have vampire speed' while being chased by two pissed off witches.

**A/N: So that I don't have a bunch of messages asking what powers Harry got here are what each creature gave him:**

**Dementor: ability to suck out souls (must consciously do this cannot be done accidentally) and immunity to as well as ability to use Dementor aura**

**Werewolf: enhanced senses and stamina**

**Wendigo: enhanced muscle mass and stamina**

**Vampire: enhanced speed and reflexes **

**Mereperson: ability to breath underwater**

**Veela: allure ability and avian form (partial) **

**Siren: allure singing and underwater breath**

**Banshee: ability to sense those close to death and give a sonic blast (banshee scream)**

**Lamia: enhanced Parsletounge and parslemagic, and can grow venomous fangs**

**Giant: enhanced strength and magic resistant hide (can grow to giant size if needed)**

**Trolls(four types): enhanced strength and magic resistant hide**

**Sidhe: enhanced grace and speed as well as increase in magical strength and enhanced intelligence**

**Drow: natural abilities with hand-to-hand combat and weapons as well as increased stamina**

**Yeti: resistance to cold and enhanced strength**


End file.
